


All the Way

by sottovocexo



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Endgame, Self-Sacrifice, trenda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Brenda learns that Thomas doesn't intend to stay in the Safe Haven. Takes place after the events of the third movie.
Relationships: Brenda & Thomas (Maze Runner), Brenda/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas & Winston (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 7





	All the Way

Brenda drifted to the shore in the middle of the night, awakened with a start. She didn’t have too many nightmares. But sometimes they still came. She’d rolled out of her hammock and thudded through the sand, finding Thomas, his back hunched at the edge of the water.

“You don’t get a lot of sleep, do you?” she asked beside him.

Thomas looked up, surprised he hadn’t heard her walking. Then, he laughed lightly and looked down. “No, I guess I don’t.”

Brenda took a seat on the sand, wrapping her arms around her legs, facing him. “You come out here a lot, though.”

He’d never been to the water before. At least, he didn’t remember. Sitting by the sea was as close as he got to sleeping. It was restful, peaceful, the waves washing against the sand like white noise. 

But he couldn’t sleep, because if he did he’d see them. Teresa. Newt. Winston. And everyone who went before them. If he closed his eyes he’d have to face them, face the nightmares. Face the fact that the cure had been running through his veins all along. That he could have saved them. 

“Everyone wants to know what’s wrong,” she said, nudging him with her elbow. “You risked your life--and don’t forget, you even risked mine--to save your friends. Now...you don’t even spend time with them. Why?”

Then, it dawned on her. He broke their eye contact, looked away. She hummed in understanding.

“You’re leaving again...aren’t you?” she asked softly.

He thought he’d made it. That Safe Haven was the endgame. But not anymore. Everything had changed. He’d only made it halfway. He had to keep going. He had to go back. He had to make it all the way. 

He sighed. “How can I stay? I can help everyone out there.”

“Believe me, I know,” she teased, lifting the hem of her pants up to reveal her nearly healed scar. “I can’t...go with you this time. Things are different now. We have a life worth staying for. I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

“I’d never ask you to come, none of you,” he said. 

“When are you leaving?” she asked, spying the packed bag on his other side.

“Before the others wake up.” He took in a deep breath. “It’s better this way.”

“You don’t leave anyone behind, but you don’t know how much everyone values you,” she said. “I promise I won’t tell anyone. Not yet. But don’t expect them to sit on a beach sipping coconut water while you’re out there giving your life away for the cure.”

He pursed his lips. “It’s what I have to do. I’m sorry, Brenda.” He looked up at her, hoping she would know he was doing it for her, for all of them. For a better life than the Safe Haven could offer. 

“It’s who you are.” She stood up. “Deep down, I knew you’d never stay.” Not in Safe Haven. Not by her side. She laughed humorlessly. “I’m not her.”

Thomas reached for her, but she was already walking away. He pulled the strap over his shoulder, dusting sand off his legs. The water was so still, bearing no hints as to what awaited him across the sea. Inside, he was anything but calm. His heart pounded at the thought of diving back into the fray. But as long as it was pumping, he had to give it all away.


End file.
